Motel
by Froodle Soup
Summary: He tenderly caressed her cheek with his right hand, provoking her to smile warmly. She leaned down to kiss him, but before she placed her lips on his, she whispered: “Thanks for making this year’s Valentine's Day the best.” {ShinShi/ Mature; content may not be suitable for everyone/smut}


"So, what's the name of this fancy place we're booking in tonight?" The woman asked as she applied red lipstick, using the small mirror inside one of her makeup kits to look at her reflection.

Her husband chuckled as he turned the steering wheel left. "You'll see. It's one of the best places in Tokyo. Five stars.", he stated.

His wife scoffed. "It better be, you know what my view is concerning those motels. If it's not good, then we're going back home and picking the kids up and it'll be the last time I let you chose a place for us spend on Valentine's Day, Shinichi."

"Haha! Don't worry, you'll like it."

The auburn-haired woman rolled her eyes and focused on finishing applying her makeup.

Thirty minutes later, taking a lot of turns and listening to the latest Pop songs in the car radio and they had arrived to their destination. The first thing the young woman did was look out the window and observed the huge building in front of her.

It looked normal, not quite extra and showy on the outside like the other motels she had seen throughout her life, but who knows, maybe it's different inside. Behind her, she heard the sound of her husband opening the door to his side and getting out. Before she could get out herself, he had already opened her car door and helped her get out.

They began to make their way towards the motel after getting their items and locking the car shut. She looked around and realized he was right about it being popular, it was like a beehive, all crowded and filled with couples walking in or out of the huge building. As they got closer to the big glass pane doors, she felt as her husband grabbed hold of her waist and pulled her closer to his body.

She opened her mouth, ready to tell him that the close physical contact was unnecessary, but he interrupted her.

"I don't understand why you decided to wear all that makeup, Shiho.", he said.

The woman frowned. "I just wanted to look good since we're going out."

He chuckled. "I know, but why wear it when both of us know I'm going to wipe it off your face once we get settled in our room? A waste of time if you ask me."

"Hmm, well what if I actually want you to wipe it off?" The auburn-haired woman smirked, causing the young man to blush.

"Oi, just-Let's go and get our room."

After walking in, they headed to the front office where he immediately told the receptionist his last name. The receptionist reached down below the counter and pulled out a giant book, handing it to them; they had to choose the room they would be booking in for the night.

The woman looked over at the book as her husband flipped through the pages and she was genuinely disappointed. Despite the fact the building was perfectly fine in the outside, the interior look exactly like every other motel; themed rooms with extreme decorations. She wanted to shake her head, but refrained herself from doing so.

"Aha! What about this one? Looks cozy huh, Shiho?" Her husband turned around and showed her the room he was interested.

The woman spent at least 10 seconds looking at the photo and at husband. Without a word, she turned around and began to walk away.

"Hey! Shiho, where are you going!?" Her husband exclaimed and he followed after her, leaving the receptionist baffled.

It didn't take him long to finally reach her and when he did, he grabbed hold of her arm and turned her to face him.

"What was that!?" He asked. "Why did you just turn and walk away?"

She frowned.

"Who the fuck do you take me for?!" She exclaimed, sounding really offended and upset.

The tone that was in her voice took her husband by surprise and he looked at her with a shock-yet-worried look. He knew he did something wrong, but what was it? What did he do to have her start acting this way.

A sigh came out of her lips. "I think it's best if we go pick the kids up and go home-"

"No.", He said firmly. "Shiho, you don't know how much I want this with you. It's been damn 6 years since we've last did something like this and I'm very sure you want this as much I want to."

She looked at him and then averted her gaze to the marble floor, where she could clearly see her reflection.

"Yes.", she whispered.

The raven-haired man smiled warmly at her and began leading her back to the receptionist's desk.

"I'll let you choose this time.", he said, hoping to cheer her up.

"Kudo Shinichi, you have good taste when choosing good popular establishments, but when it comes to the interior, your taste goes sour.", she said, flashing a smirk.

He nervously laughed at her statement. "You're right," he agreed, "From now on, I'll let you choose."

A satisfied smile formed on her red lips.

The two of them walked back to the receptionist's desk; Shinichi apologized for what had happened and handed the book to his wife who began flipping through it. A few 50 pages flipped later, she had finally made her decision and showed it to the receptionist. The receptionist nodded and turned around to grab hold of the room key and then handed it to them.

"Have a good stay.", the receptionist said with a forced smile.

The couple nodded and walked away.

A elevator ride later and they had arrived to their room. Being courteous, Shinichi opened the door and let his wife be the first to enter. When she walked in, the first thing she did was look around the room she had chosen for them.

It was perfect.

With a smile, she laid on the bed. How soft it was...Oh, tonight was going to be just fantastic.

She sat up up just as her husband locked the door and had begun unbuttoning his coat. Smirking, she got off the bed and walked over to him. When she got to him, she grabbed hold of his two hands, prohibiting him from unbuttoning the last 3 remaining buttons.

"Not yet," she silently whispered, "Why don't you go and look around the motel a bit? I need time to get _ready_ , if you know what I mean."

His expression changed from confusion to realization really quickly, and he returned her a smirk as he began to button his coat back on. "Of course. I'll be back in...20 minutes. Sounds good?"

"That's perfect.", she said and pulled him in for a chaste kiss.

After he left, she locked the door and made her way back to the bed where she had left her belongings: her designer purse and large pink bag. She grabbed hold of the bag and pulled out it's content, holding it out in front of it.

A smirk formed on her red glistening lips as her eyes looked over it.

Perfect

\--20 Minutes Later--

He stopped, dropping the roomkey on the floor, when he walked in and saw what was in front of him.

His reaction brought a seductive satisfied look to her face as she stood up from the bed and walked towards him in a very fancy catwalk. He made no movement as her hands enveloped around one of his own and she led him quietly to the bed. She got on the bed and he was about to get in too, his hand already propped on the headboard, ready to capture her lips in a kiss, but he was stopped by her delicate hand on his lips.

He looked at her.

She smiled.

"Take your clothes off first… You don't know how hard it is when you're all clothed, especially in a suit.", she ordered.

Without hesitation, he began unbuttoning his coat, and pulled it off his person, abandoning it on the floor. "How is it hard, Shiho? I mean, it's easy. Your clothes though on the other hand. So difficult to find the zipper to the dresses you wear.", he stated after he pulled off his white shirt and began unzipping his pants.

She gave him a frown. "My clothes difficult? I don't believe it. Do you know how many times you literally teared my clothes off my body? That's the reason why I've decided to take off my clothes beforehand and wear this." She pointed a finger at the red laced lingerie she was wearing, the one that had immediately caught his full attention when he walked in.

Chuckling, he kicked off his pants and got on the bed.

"Well my love," he said, softly caressing her right cheek, "Prepare to get this one torn off your body. "

He kissed her with such force and pushed her down onto the bed so he was can be the on top. His hands let go of her face and dropped down on her body, gracefully touching her creamy pearl white skin. Upon feeling his warm touch on her, she moaned in his mouth, which in turn, sent a wave of soft excitement surging through his body.

After a minute or so, he broke the kiss and placed his lips on her neck, the fragrance of both her perfume and hair shampoo filling up his senses at the same time. He was so used to this scent, but for some reason, he could feel it entice him in some way.

Heavy breathing came out of her as he marked her by leaving a trail wet kisses all across her neck. Her eyes fluttered shut and she let herself slip away from reality for a moment. Unfortunately for her, that didn't last very long. She was brought back down to Earth when she felt one of his wandering hands touch her right in the place where she was craving for pleasure.

Upon feeling this she opened her eyes and she the first thing she saw was him looking down at her with his dark cobalt blue eyes and a warm smile. It's so easy for her to fall under his spell; she even failed to notice that her red lace panty had now joined Shinichi's discarded clothes on the carpet floor beneath them.

Using both hands, he forcefully parted her legs apart and without a word, dove straight in.

"Oh God!" She shrieked when she felt the small intrusion.

Her cries of aching pleasure filled up the whole room. Her hands clutched the pink wrinkled bed sheets and she moved her body against him, letting him know of her yearning for him; he understood the message immediately and increased his pace.

She drew in her breath and let out a small contented whimper when she felt the knot in her stomach vanish. He loosened the tight grip he had on her legs and set them down once more and was soon looming over her. Despite hazy her vision was, she was still able to see the creamy liquid dripping down his chin and as he stuck out his tongue to lick his lips.

Before she could do anything, he grabbed hold of under her armpits and pulled her up, leaning her body against the soft headboard. He captured her lips into a kiss once more and used both his hands to run through her strawberry-blonde locks. She saw the opportunity and took it.

He was fumbling with the strap of her red bra when he let out a groan. He broke the kiss, looked down and then looked back up at her, a playful gleam in his eyes.

"Impatient aren't we?"

"What'd you expect?" She retaliated with a smirk on her lips.

The man just rolled her eyes and continued to do what he was doing.

In a matter of seconds, she felt her bra come loose and without a word, he grabbed one of her arms so he can pulled the bra off her. After finally stripping her from her last garment, he threw the piece of material over his shoulder.

She finally decided that she couldn't wait anymore and without a warning pressed her hands on her husband's chest, pushing him down slowly and gaining the position on top. He looked at surprise, but quickly regained himself, sat up, and grabbed hold of her hips as she began to position herself.

Without warning, she dropped down, taking him fully in. His breath hitched and he closed his eyes. She took a few seconds to get use to his big length before finally beginning to move up and down.

At first she went slow, but it wasn't long before she increased her pace and their pleasurable moans were filling up the room. Her hands were clutching onto his shoulders and he was hugging her bare waist.

She closed her eyes as she felt her husband tenderly kiss her chest and threw her head back when he took one of her brown nipples in his mouth. She moaned, encouraging him and moved her hands, running them through his black hair.

After he had finished giving the second one the same treatment, he laid his head against her heaving chest. Deep inside, he could feel it; he was close and from her movements, she was in the same boat.

He tightened his hold on her hips and began to thrust the best he could, hoping to not only find his release, but also help drive her into her own. It was working and she stopped, much to his disappointment, to let him take the wheel.

She lowered her head, panting as she felt that familiar feeling within her stomach. Four more quick thrusts and she spilled herself all over him, moaning out his name as she did so. He followed afterwards a minute or so later.

After he regained himself he looked up at her. Sweat beads were on her flushed face and her strawberry-blonde hair was all ruffled. The red lipstick she had applied earlier that night was all gone, washed away by the numerous times he kissed her. Looking at her, he realized he must look the same as well and smiled warmly. He tenderly caressed her cheek with his right hand, provoking her to smile warmly.

She leaned down to kiss him, but before she placed her lips on his, she whispered:

"Thanks for making this year's Valentine's Day the best."

 **Froodle's Afternote: Happy Valentine's Day and sorry for the late gift. :**


End file.
